


The Fine Line Between Fate and Destiny

by PhantomWriter



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Post-Season/Series 15
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-09 16:28:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20997851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhantomWriter/pseuds/PhantomWriter
Summary: Billie pays Rowena a visit in the middle of the night.





	The Fine Line Between Fate and Destiny

Rowena wakes in the middle of a quiet night, and that in itself is odd. 

She isn’t worried, however, seeing as Sam remains deeply asleep; if there are any signs of imminent danger, he’ll be the first to be woken up by his instincts, bred from hunting for years, subconsciously kicking in.

There’s almost a dreamlike-haze when Rowena slips from under the covers and away from Sam’s arms, walking towards the balcony as if she’s being beckoned by a force.

It finally makes sense when she sees who’s waiting for her. 

“Billie,” Rowena says, quiet and soft. 

“Rowena,” Billie says with a little quirk of her lips. “Am I interrupting?” she asks, though it’s not like she’ll care if she does. 

“My beauty sleep, yes,” Rowena says in an attempt to sound casual. She tries to temper down her curiosity at the slim black book Billie carries, and at the same time, she tries to fight down the anxiety in her presence. “Why are you here?”

Death, after all, is not the type to drop by for social visits.

“I’ll make this quick.” Billie hands her the same book, and Rowena dares not to open it. “For you. Consider it a payment for my debt. You played a significant role with the Winchesters and Jack.” 

Rowena barely hears the words when it dawns on her what the book is. 

She heard of it from Dean, about Death’s Reading Room, about the books that listed his possible deaths. And here Billie is, bringing Rowena one of hers. 

“So we can’t change it in the end,” Rowena says, a cruel twist setting in her stomach. “Sam thought he did,” she whispers. 

Billie remains unfazed as she stares down at Rowena. “Read it,” she commands. “You’ll need my assistance if you’re to do this right.”

_What if I don’t want to?_ She wants to ask, despite thinking that it’s a great honor to be personally fetched by Death. Her nerveless fingers decide for her, already opening the book and perusing past the pages on the days of her early life. 

Rowena begins to read at the passage after keeping Chuck away for good, and by the time she’s done, tears are already falling freely down her face. 

When Sam wakes the following morning without Rowena beside him and her space on the bed cold, he sits up with a frown. 

He checks the immediate vicinity and finds no one at the balcony where she likes to drink her tea. When Sam is met with the silence of the house after checking at the kitchen downstairs, his grogginess is chased away by worry.

Rowena usually leaves a note whenever she goes out, and there’s nothing to be found now. Not even a text. 

Sam pries the front door open with bated breath and goes out.

“Good morning, Samuel,“ Rowena greets him, sitting alone at the front porch and lifting her cup. “Tea?“

Sam lets out the sigh of relief he was holding and leans down to kiss her forehead. If he lingers a little than the usual, Rowena doesn’t comment. “Good morning. You’re up early.”

“I wasn’t able to sleep again,” she admits, and Sam senses that there’s more into that. “I think I’m adjusting.”

Sam doesn’t pry, and he merely nods and sidles beside her, his hand easily twining together with hers. 

It’s a fine morning, and there’s something about Rowena’s expression today that seems softer and fonder. 

Sam thinks he’s lucky to have this after everything that has happened. 

Spending time with Sam like this makes her think back of last night and what she readily gave up for more moments like this. 

Billie made the process painless compared with if Rowena was to do it on her own, and she appreciated the gesture even if it was as simple as Billie snapping her fingers. 

Rowena had lived for three centuries, and when it meant exchanging them for a couple of decades with Sam Winchester, she found that the decision was no brainer. 

Especially when that couple of decades will be composed of happier memories and a second chance in family. 

Rowena couldn’t think of a more beautiful end in her book. 

* * *

** _fin_ **


End file.
